That's Against the Rules
by ghostanimal
Summary: "So wouldn't that be against the rules?" she asked. Walker's eyes widened. He never thought about that; After discovering a forgotten rule in his book, Walker is forced to provide protection for Danny, Dani and Vlad since they are an endangered species. No longer discontinued, but slow updates, rating bumped up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Walker had to do it. He replaced Bullet.

He liked Bullet, but he just didn't follow the rules. Especially like his new second in command.

She was perfect. Quiet, never once questioned Walker's orders and she got the job done and it was always done right. Walker only heard her speak when she informed him she was going on her break or leaving for the night, or when Walker asked her a question. She followed the rules by the book to the point.

The poor young girl was only seventeen. She was killed in a boating accident while on vacation in Europe a year before she came to Walker. The girl's hair had turned snow-white and her skin pale as a result for being a ghost as well as dressed in a short dress and summer hat upon being arrested. She came to Walker on charges of having a human possession in the Ghost Zone. After serving her four hundred year sentence, she applied for being his second in command. After an interview and background check, he gave her a chance and had no regrets. Since her employment to him, she had changed from her summertime outfit to dark jeans and nice blouse.

'_What's her name again?'_ Walker asked himself, watching as she stood up and said she was going home for the night. _'Emily? Emma? Erica? Elizabeth? So hard to remember, she rarely talks.'_

"Come here for a moment?" Walker asked. He decided to just leave her name out of the request all together.

She blinked, but obeyed.

"Have you heard of the ghost punk Danny Phantom?" he asked her, showing her his mugshot.

"Who has not heard of this young half-ghost?" she replied with a small smile as she accepted it. "He's often spoken among the prisoners. They do not speak of him kindly, I am afraid. They often curse his name and make plans on how to remove him from existence."

"Uh…right," Walker replied a bit hesitantly. What time period was this girl from again? Least it's a lot better than from when she first started. "Either way, I need you to catch him. That punk owes me a thousand years sentence."

"I thought that was against the rules."

"What rule?" Walker asked, suddenly opening his rule book. He flipped through the rule book.

"Never mind." A faint blush was noticeable on her cheeks. "Forget what I said. I'll go find him."

"Hold on now," Walker ordered, still flipping. "What rule are you talking about? I don't see any rule against catching Danny Phantom in here."

"I mean, isn't it against the rules to hunt down an endangered species?" she asked, blinking innocently.

"Endangered species?" Walker echoed, flipping the pages before glancing up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Is there not only two halfas in the world? And is it not illegal to hunt, capture or contain a rare species to a cage? Danny Phantom is a halfa, which is an endangered species…So wouldn't that be against the rules?" she asked.

Walker's eyes widened. He never thought about that. He flipped frantically through the rule book.

"Page forty-seven," she informed him. Walker flipped to page forty-seven. He skimmed the page, looking hopefully for a loophole in his rule.

_**Rule 73:**_

_**It's against the rules to hunt, destroy or kill an endangered species. It's also against the rules to keep an endangered species locked up. No exceptions**__._

Walker groaned and put his head on top of his rule book. How did he not realize that this rule existed? This changed everything! He had to inform the ghosts. He had to get people to make sure the two halfas stayed safe and alive…well as alive as they can be. He had to come up with a punishment for those who tried to hurt them. What about ghost hunters? They needed to be informed and watched too!

"Shall I go fetch still?" she suddenly asked, snapping Walker out of it.

"Yes. Bring him back. We have an important matter to discuss with him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Danny yawned and slowly sat up as his ghost sense went off. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was one in the morning. He kicked off his covers and stretched as he went ghost. He jumped out his window and flew into the night sky. He yawned as he looked around for the ghost, now fully awake.

A muffled scream came from his throat when he felt somebody wrap their arm around him, pinning his arms to his body and covering his mouth and noise with a chloroform soaked rag. He struggled for a bit, before calming down as he felt unconscious in the woman's arms.

Walker's assistant sighed, ruffling his snow-white hair as it turned black.

"Sorry sweetie, but Walker needs you," she said with a soft sigh. Slinging him over her shoulder, she jumped in the air and flew back to Walker's prison.

* * *

Danny didn't know how long he was out for, but when he woke up, he was in a small room laying on a small bed. It looked like the school's nurse station. A woman was standing at a coffee maker. Danny noticed her floating and the glow. His eyes narrowed as he went into his ghost mode. He was about to jump her when she turned around, a coffee mug in hand. She seemed surprised that he was awake, but gave him a warm, motherly smile.

"You're awake," she chirped softly. "Would you like some coffee?"

Danny blinked in surprise at how calm and nonthreatening she was.

"Uh, sure," he said, a little unsure of himself. She nodded and poured another cup.

"What would you like with it?"

"Just plain," he told her. She gave him a weird look, but handed him the plain black coffee. "Um...where am I?"

"You're in Walker's prison," she told him. Danny choked and coughed on his coffee, making her pat his back lightly. "Don't worry, dear. You're not under arrest. Walker actually just needs to talk to him."

"Do you like, work for him or something?" he wondered. She nodded.

"I'm the second-in-command," she replied. "Are you feeling all right? Are you ready for my escort to Walker's office?"

"I thought Bullet was his second-in-command," Danny commented before standing up. "And I guess."

"You may take your coffee with you," the woman told him. She began to walk down the hallway, and Danny followed, still holding the cup of coffee. "I replaced Bullet a few months ago. He didn't follow the rules to Walker's liking."

"Oh," was all Danny could say. They walked down the hallway in silence before he spoke up again. "What's your name?"

"Brooke," she replied, shooting a small smile. He smiled back. Brooke seemed sweet. "Here we are. Oh, would you like me to take that?"

Danny let her take his empty mug as he hesitantly opened the door. Walker was sitting at his desk, reading a book with reading glasses on, probably his rule book, but looked up when the door opened. He took off the glasses and motioned for Danny to sit.

"Sit down, punk," he said. Walker was giving him a glare. Danny was tempted to phase out as a human, but decided to go ahead and fulfill the request. H stayed on the edge of his seat, ready to escape when needed.

"What do you want with me, Walker?" Danny wanted to know, giving him a glare.

"I need to read you this rule that my new assistant informed me of," Walker told him.

"You mean Brooke?"

_So that's her name._

"Uh, yes," he said, putting the glasses back on. "Miss Brooke pointed this out to me." He cleared his throat before reading loud and clearly to Danny. "Rule 73: It's against the rules to hunt, destroy or kill an endangered species. It's also against the rules to keep an endangered species locked up. No exceptions."

Danny gave a blank looked, letting the words sink in before giving a small grin.

"Does this mean, what I think it means?" he wanted to know. Walker wanted to slap that smug look off his face, but he began to clarify instead.

"It's illegal and punishable by ghost law to hunt, cage or kill you," he restated.

"YES!" Danny cheered loudly, standing up and jumping onto the chair, raising his arms in victory. Walker groaned, taking the glasses off again so that he could run his eyes.

As Danny continued to cheer, a light knock came on the door, and Brooke let herself in. She was holding another coffee cup, poptart and a newspaper, which she placed on Walker's desk. He gave a brief thanks, and she glanced at Danny.

"Sir, please take your seat," she told him. Danny grinned, but plopped back into his seat before a look of terror went over his features.

"This is a joke, isn't it?" he sighed, looking crushed as he leaned backwards against the chairs back. "It's April first, isn't it? It's an April Fool's day joke."

Brooke patted his shoulder.

"It's June second," she informed him before walking out the door. Danny perked up, sitting up straight.

"Can we get to business?" Walker snapped. Danny nodded. "Now, you've been informed of this because due to the amount of halfas in the world, and we need to take drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?" Danny echoed, a sinking feeling suddenly settling into his stomach. This didn't sound good.

"Yes," Walker stated. He glanced at a copy of the notes and list he dictated to Brooke about the tasks that they needed to do. Unlike Bullet, her handwriting was so easy to read, and she got all the detailed down. Brooke had stayed four hours after her regular hours to help him. He felt a tad guilty, and he made a mental note to give her a bonus in her paycheck this week. "You need to be sure you are protected. You'll be assigned bodyguards to be by your side 24/7, you'll need to tell the world your secret or something similar so that we can get the human world involved in your protection as well."

"NO!" Danny blurted out. "NO! No, no, no, no! Just...NO! What about Vlad?"

"The other halfa, yes," Walker said, glancing at another note Brooke had written. "He'll be assigned protection and bodyguards as well, as well as secret revealed."

"What about Dani?"

Walker gave him a weird look.

"What about you?"

"No, Dani. Dani with an i," Danny clarified. Walker's puzzled look continued, so he continued to explain. "She's my clone. A half-ghost clone. Vlad made her."

The warden shifted through his notes. Brooke made no notes mentioning a third halfa! This was the first time he had even heard of this Dani with an i. He made another mental note to have Brooke track down her whereabouts.

"We'll find her, and she will receive the same treatment," Walker replied. "Now, shall you tell the world, or will I? Wait, hold onto that thought." Walked pushed a button on his desk. "Brooke?"

_"Yes, Walker?"_

"The boy tells me there's a third halfa," Walker told her, his finger holding the button down. "Can you track the whereabouts of a Dani with an i Phantom? She's apparently the boy's clone and a creation of the other halfa. Also, round up guards to be assigned to guard the halfas."

_"How many guards per halfa?"_

Walked thought for a moment. He shifted through some papers on his desk, then stared at Danny for a bit. He looked at a piece of paper, squinting at it before staring at Danny, then reading a piece of paper again.

"I'll start with two per halfa and increase or decrease as needed."

_"On it, Walker."_

Followed the rules, didn't question the orders. Ah, the qualities of a _good_ assistant.

"So, what will it be, punk?" Walker challenged. "Tell the world or shall I?"

Danny stared, shifting uncomfortably.

_"May I make a suggestion, Walker?"_

Walker jumped, surprised. He glanced, noticing his elbow had the button pressed. He nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see him, so he verbally gave permission.

_"Simply inform the human world that Danny Phantom is an endangered species of ghost, and if you kill him that you'll be put in Ghost Zone prison. When he's human, have the guards stay invisible."_

Walker thought this before nodded.

"That works fine," he stated. "What about the other halfa?"

_"Vlad Masters? All the ghosts in the Ghost Zone fear him as it is. They would never mess with him. He's also pretty power, too powerful for most ghost hunters and his ghost half is barely known," _she replied over the intercom._ "One major incident report in Wisconsin. Unlike Danny, he stays in the shadows when it comes to his ghost half. So, I say we do expose him as a halfa like Danny just to be fair, even though it's not necessary."_

"How do we get the GIW and government to take us seriously?" Walker asked smartly. She didn't bat an eye.

_"Since when does Danny go outside Amity Park? Also, Vlad IS the mayor of Amity Park AND rich. He pretty much CONTROLS the GIW. Just talk to him about this situation!" _

Danny just sat there, listening to the conversation with slight interest.

"Good point," Walker sighed. He turned his attention back to Danny. "Well, I will arrange a meeting with the other halfa once we find this Dani with an i, and I will send Brooke with a message stating when that will be. We will discuss this together."

"Wait, you're going to _arrange a meeting_ with Vlad, but you had Brooke knock me out with chloroform!?" Danny rightfully cried out. Walker gave him a glare.

"If I tried to arrange a meeting with you, would you have showed up?" Walker challenged. He smirked at Danny's lack of response. "Now if you have no more questions, you're free to go. Wait a second. Brooke?"

_"Yes, Walker?"_

"Do you have two guards for the boy?"

_"Yes, Walker. They're waiting outside the door for him."_

"Thank you, Brooke."

Walker then looked at Danny and nodded to him. He awkwardly stood before walking out of the door. As promised, two goons were standing out, waiting for him. Danny glanced at them before transforming. He began to float out of the prison, the ghosts hot on his trail despite having to go around the long way.

'_This is creepy_' Danny thought as he was followed to the Fenton Portal. Danny poked his head into the Fenton lab.

Just as he thought, his parents were tinkering away at a new invention. He turned invisible and flew through the ceiling into his room. The goons did the same, only when they reached his room, they stayed invisible. Danny could feel their cold temperature as he checked his clock. It was five in the morning, but it was Saturday, and he didn't have plans until noon.

Danny plopped onto his bed and snuggled into the covers as he reverted to his human form. His eyes drooping, he fell asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Danny woke up to silence. It was a beautiful change of pace. He lounged in bed until the clock told him that it was eleven-thirty. Dragging his feet, he made his way into the bathroom. When he got into the bathroom he turned on the shower when a thought hit him, realizing that the temperature was still a little cool.

"Are you guys…like...in here?" Danny asked aloud.

"Yup," was the reply from one of the goons.

"Can you like…wait in the hall or something?" Danny asked, his cheeks turning red.

"Uh…sure…"

Danny felt the temperature rise, signaling that they left. He quickly showered and dressed before going down the stairs.

"Hey Danny! Check it out!" Jack yelled. He shoved a piece of metal into Danny's face, making Danny cross-eyed for a moment. "It's the Specter Detector!"

"Which is…?" Danny asked, staring at it.

"It detects ghosts!" Jack said cheerfully. "Even when they're invisible!"

Danny just stared at it as it began to beep.

"Three ghosts detected," said the tiny machine.

Jack jumped and down with excitement as Danny frantically began to explain that he was late to meet Sam and Tucker. His ghost sense went off, but he was unsure on if it was the goons or a separate ghost.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny face palmed, groaning in annoyance. That answers that question.

"BEWARE MY CARDBOARD OF TERRORRR!"

* * *

"And the second The Box Ghost threw a box at me, he was arrested and one of the goons left to take him to the prison," Danny explained as he sat in Sam's room with her and Tucker.

"This could be the answer to your ghost problem," Sam said slowly.

"Sam! I don't want them following me around for the rest of my life!" Danny cried out. He paused. "No offense."

"How do you think we feel?" one of them replied bitterly.

* * *

A few days later, Dani was eating lunch at school. That's right. School. You see, after running around on the streets, child services found her. Dani was forced to admit she didn't have parents, so she was adopted by a nice couple that was overall normal. Her new mom was a nurse and her new dad was the high school history teacher. She had five brothers, three older and two younger. No sisters. The brothers were always a pain, as brothers always are, but they were pretty sweet on a rainy day. They had already beaten up one heart breaker.

She was attending eighth grade at the local middle school. She did have some friends, a pretty gothic girl named Alex that cared deeply about the environment and was a vegetarian. The other was a talkative girly girl named Victoria that knew everything there was about make-up, clothes and technology. Occasionally, their other friend, a gothic boy named Luke that was Alex's twin brother, would sit with them. Normally though, the girls would get into a girly top that made Luke cringe and move to an all-boy table. Alex didn't seem to really care that much.

Dani's ghost sense went off as she bit into a sandwich. She stared at it, not sure what to tell her friends. The female halfa hadn't told her friends about her ghost powers. Victoria couldn't keep basic things a secret, such as Dani or Alex's time of the month. She wasn't sure she could trust her to keep it hush hush. Alex was so into helping the environment and all that, she was sure she could try and talk Dani into become a superhero. Dani did stop the occasional ghost, but she didn't want to turn it into a career. She wanted to be normal. Not to mention Alex and Luke are the ones with the ghost researchers for parents.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said quickly before getting up and leaving. Her friends jut nodded, not noticing a thing as they continued to eat and argue over make-up being harmful to the earth.

Dani slipped into the bathroom and checked the stalls. Finding nobody, she went ghost and flew out of the school, completely invisible.

"Danielle Fenton?" a voice behind her asked. Dani floated to look at Walker, accompanied by Brooke and several goons.

"It's…Danielle Parker now actually," she hesitantly corrected. Walker just nodded before he began to explain the situation. Dani's eyes went wide as she listened to what Walker had to say. He explained Brooke's plan, what they did with Danny, what they planned to do with Vlad and with her and that she had to attend a meeting that would be arranged at a later time.

"These goons will be here always to protect you from ghost hunters," he finished as two goons floated behind her.

"So…basically because I'm an endangered species, I have to have people follow me around all day?" Dani asked, blinking. Walker nodded and she groaned.

"There's no ghost hunters here!" she protested. "Only ghost researchers that don't hunt or anything! They buy ghosts from the GIW to test on it if they need something!"

"Can't be too careful!" Brooke told her with a small smile. "I'll come for you when the meeting has been arranged."

Dani heard the bell rang.

"I have to get to class!" she panicked as she flew down towards the school. She noticed the goons following her. When she got into the bathroom and changed back, they turned invisible. She groaned as she felt them follow her to her next class.

* * *

Vlad was reading in his study when he looked up to see Walker suddenly just...there. He jumped. Walker rarely came to his home, much less with two of his goons.

"What do you need, Walker?" he asked, closing his book and putting it on his desk. His cat was lying on his lap, purring every time Vlad absentmindedly petted her fur.

Walker sighed before going into a detailed explanation about the plan. Vlad's eye began to twitch as the goons began to float behind him.

"This is insane!" he protested. "I am all powerful! I could take over the world with my powers if I wanted!"

"Nothing against you personally, Plasmius. It's standard for all halfas now until the population reaches five-hundred," Walker replied with a shrug. "Now what time will you be able to attend our little meeting?"

Vlad sighed. He glanced at his appointment book.

"I'm free this Friday," he said. "At four-thirty."

Walker nodded before disappearing.

Vlad sunk in his chair before glaring at the goons. The goons stared back before turning invisible. Vlad's gaze slowly drifted towards his computer. He picked Maddie the cat up and put her on the chair before walking over to it. Turning it on, he began to hunt for his clone files.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Yeah, there was already a fourth chapter, but I rewrote the entire thing, deleted it and am updating! :D But don't expect this to go fast. I have little motivation for this. This has nothing important in it, but meh.  
**

* * *

Danny, Dani and Vlad all sat in front of Walker's desk at four-thirty sharp that Friday afternoon. He glanced through more of his notes before beginning to speak.

"You all know why you're here," he began. "So, would you like me to tell the world about your halfa state or will you make your public announcement?"

"I think we should inform our families first," Dani said slowly. "Tell them our secret, admit the whole truth. In private. Then we let you make the announcement."

"Maybe...maybe it is time to tell my folks," Danny agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm against this whole thing," Vlad said firmly. "I do not even know why I am here! I can take care of myself, it's not my fault these two brats can't!" He pointed to the halfas on either side of him.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed, taking offense.

"Look, Plasmius, it's happening whether you like it, or not," Walker said firmly, giving him a glare. Vlad glared back. They kept it up for a few minutes before Vlad finally broke and sighed. "Look, when you can prove you don't need protection, I will reduce your guards."

Vlad sighed painfully.

"Then I'll agree with the female brat," he said, rubbing his temples. Dani gave him a glare.

"Very well," Walker said. He glanced at the clock. "It's Friday. You have until noon next Friday, and then you will gather with me at Amity Park, and I will publicly announce."

"Not to be rude, but I do have school," Dani said, wincing slightly. "Can we do it after school."

"I have school too," Danny reminded Walker.

"I don't get off work until four on Fridays," Vlad added. Walker sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it Friday, same time."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dani took a deep breath before looking up at her family that Tuesday night. Her three older brothers, Matthew, Mark and Luke, were scarfing down food while her younger brothers, John and Adam, were eating quickly so that they could get back to their game, and her parents were eating heartily as well.

"Danielle, is something wrong?" her dad asked. Everybody paused to look at Dani. "You hardly touched your food."

"I'm fine," she lied.

"But hamburgers and fries are your favorite," her mom said, giving a small frown. She reached over and put her hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling ill, sweetie?"

"I'm feeling fine," she said, shying away from the touch. In fact, she felt a bit queezy from nervousness. "I just...I need to tell you something. Something big."

Her eldest brother, Matthew, gave her a wide-eyed look.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he accused. Dani looked surprised at him. "Who is the dad? I'll kill him."

"I know a place where we can ditch the body," the second eldest, Mark, spoke up.

"Boys!" her dad barked. He glanced nervously at Dani. "You aren't, right?"

"NO!" Dani yelled, cheeks flushing. "It's something else. It's big, and it's something you really need to keep a family secret."

All of her brothers exchanged curious glances at each other, and her parents gave Dani the same, odd look.

"What is it, sweetheart?" her mom asked quietly. Her dad noticed Dani's worried body language and teary eyes.

"Danielle, no matter what it is, your mother and I will always love you," he assured her.

"That's absolutely correct!" her mom declared, patting Dani's hand. "We did not just adopt you, we _chose_ you because we just love you so much."

This made Dani feel a little better, and she bit her lip nervously.

"First of all, I do know who my parents are," she began slowly. "But what I'm about to tell you is...bizarre. You're probably not going to believe me at first, but I can somewhat prove it. To an extent."

"Well how bizarre is it?" Luke wanted to know.

"It's...bizarre, I'll leave it at that," she said. Noticing her parents' alarmed expressions, she quickly added, "But it's nothing really bad!"

They looked a bit relieved, but motioned for her to continue talking.

"Well, like I said, I know who my parents are. Well...to be honest. I wasn't really...born. I was...created. In a test tube," Dani began. Her mom opened her mouth to comment, and Dani knew it was going to be about invetro-fertilzation, but a desperate look from Dani made her close her mouth and nod at her. "I'm a clone. My "dad" created me from Danny Phantom's DNA because he wanted the perfect half-ghost son."

Her entire family looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do I need to call the mental hospital?" she heard John whisper to his mom.

"I'm not crazy!" Dani yelled at him. He stuck his tongue out at her, which she returned.

"Half-ghost son?" Mark spoke up. "It's impossible to be half-ghost."

"And you look nothing like Danny Phantom!" Matthew frowned. Dani stood, and everybody kept their gaze on her. Rings formed around her body, and she turned into Dani Phantom. Everybody's jaws dropped, and they were in complete silence.

"I'm half-ghost. I'm telling you this because apparently it's a rare species, and this ghost called Walker said that I have to have these weird guards follow me everywhere, and he's going to announce to the world soon that my ghost half, Dani with an i Phantom along with two others are halfas so that they will stop hunting us," Dani continued. "I also thought you guys should know. I understand if you think I'm like, this freak, or whatever but..."

She trailed off, beginning to feel insecure as her family continued to be silent.

"Dude," Luke said slowly, giving a grin. "That's so COOL!"

Dani felt herself flush red as her brothers began to fawn over how _freaking awesome_ their sister was. She glanced at her parents, who were still silent, but no longer giving her a weird look. They had small smiles.

"How...how do you guys feel?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're still my baby girl," her mom said, standing. She walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Even if this...honey this _will_ get some getting used to."

"You'll always be my little princess," her dad said. He followed his wife's lead, picking her up and holding her tight. Dani wrapped her arms around her dad, hugging him back.

Dani grinned, preventing tears of relief from falling.

* * *

Danny paced the living room. His parents were staring at him, waiting for him to confess what he needed to tell him. Jazz was nervously biting her lip, the Fenton Thermos hidden under the couch pillow she was leaning against. Worst case, her brother instructed her to suck him into the thermos and _run_.

He already knew his parents would accept him from the Freakshow incident, but it was still hard to spill the beans.

"Danny, we've been sitting here for a half hour, are you going to tell us before Christmas?" his mom spoke up, becoming a little impatient. Danny took a deep breath.

"I did more than fix your Fenton Portal," he began. His parents looked at him curiously. "And...this is really hard to say. It's a huge thing for me to reveal, and it's just something that is just...difficult to say."

"Danny," Maddie told him, becoming a bit more gentle. "You know we'll always love you, no matter what."

"You didn't get Sam pregnant, did you?" his dad asked suspiciously.

"NO!" Danny yelled. He clenched his hands into fists in frustration. "It's just...God..."

"It's best to just be forward," Jazz advised him. He gulped before taking another deep breath.

"Mom...Dad...I'm Danny Phantom," he said. His parents gaped at him before laughing.

"Oh Danny, that's a good one," his dad chuckled.

"Humans can't have ghost powers, and Danny Phantom is dead," Maddie reminded him, smiling humorously. She nudged Jack when she saw Danny's desperate, nervous expression. "Honey...Danny sweetie, that's just physically impossible."

Danny glanced at Jazz, who gave him an encouraging look. He looked at his parents in the eye and looked himself to transform. His parents gasped in shock, not believing their eyes to see their son where their worst enemy was once standing.

"Danny," Jack murmured, unable to take his eyes off him.

"Oh Danny!" his mom said, tears beginning to fall. She rushed towards him, giving him a hug. "I'm _so sorry_ for hunting you!"

"It's okay, Mom," he said, shifting in her arms. "You didn't know."

"That's no excuse," she sniffed, stroking his hair soothingly. "A mother should know, I should have saw the signs."

"To be honest, I'm just glad you aren't trying to shoot me and still accept me," Danny admitted. Jack walked over and gave him a smile.

"Danny, you're our son. We'll love you no matter what," Jack assured him. "Even if you are Danny Phantom."

Danny smiled, feeling relief completely wash over him. For the first time since he got ghost powers, he truly felt relaxed.

* * *

Vlad stared at the person across from him. She stared back. He sighed heavily, and he began to talk.

"I know I should have told you this a long time ago, but I...I just didn't. And...and well, I was never put in this situation because I never had to reveal myself to anybody, so explaining this is new to me. Well, I did reveal to...a certain other halfa, but that's a whole other story," he sighed, standing and beginning to pace in front of her. "I guess I should explain how this happened. Well...over twenty years ago, the portal accident in college caused this, the same thing that gave me the ecto-acne. Caused by that Jack Fenton. I often rue the day. And I must admit to you, dear Jennifer, that I...I did not use these powers for the most...honest intentions. But...I hope you will forgive that, look past it and accept me."

The girl just stared blankly at her. Vlad sighed, holding up his hand. His hand glowed slowly before making a small pink light with his ghost powers, making the toddler squeal and clap her hands happily.

"Of course, you're too little to understand," he spoke to himself, smiling at his young niece as she tried to grasp for the light. Every time she almost got it, it would just pass harmlessly through her tiny hand. "But you were good practice. Now I just need to gather the courage to tell your mother."


End file.
